Soundtrack
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Ketika sebuah lagu menjadi soundtrack cerita mereka. Chapter 3: Thinking Out Loud,Aokise. /Mereka bilang, 'Aku wis kadung tresno.' /Ada pepatah bilang,'Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino.' Yang artinya 'Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa.'/
1. Right There

Backsound © Rin Carrae

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Right There © Ariana Grande

Warning: OOC,typo,abal,gaje,sho-ai,songfic,garing kriuk,dan lain-lain.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming_

 _Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time_

Keringat yang membasahi tubuh Midorima tidak membuat Takao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang _ace_ Shutoku itu. Justru semakin banyak keringat,Takao semakin melotot hingga bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar.

"Kamu ngapain ngeliatin aku sampe kaya gitu." Midorima duduk disebelah Takao setelah selesai berlatih.

"Shin-chan emang ganteng ya. Mau keringetan,bau ketek sampe kentut mah tetep ganteng."

"Ha. Kamu kok kaya maho."

"Aku rela jadi maho demi Shin-chan."

Benjol di kepala Takao akibat lemparan batu baterai yang menjadi _lucky item_ Midorima saat itu.

* * *

 _I'm always gonna stay_

 _When you call for me_

 _I'm right there_

"Shin-chan tau nggak? Kalo Shin-chan butuh aku,aku bakalan langsung ada disitu." Ucap Takao.

"Emangnya kamu Superman. Kalo aku lagi BAB terus nggak ada gayung buat cebok,kamu mau gitu nganterin gayungnya?"

"Mau-mau aja. Nyebokin Shin-chan sekalian aku juga mao."

Takao sukses didiemin Midorima seharian penuh.

' _emang aku salah apa sih Shin-chan?._

* * *

 _You know what I need,_ _I know what you like_

 _Put it all together baby,_ _We could be alright_

"Shin-chan,kita itu cocok lho."

"Ha. Tau darimana kamu?"

"Iya. Kamu Cancer aku Scorpio,kamu belah samping aku belah tengah,kamu sado aku maso,kamu seme aku uke." Takao nyerocos.

"Emang kamu mau aku sodok-sodok?"

"YA MAU LAH."

"Kamu emang maso."

"Kan aku udah bilangggg."

"Kise bilang bakalan susah jalan sama duduk."

"Bodo lah Shin-chan. Aku yakin ntar Shin-chan kalo sama aku lembut kok."

"Sok tau lo." Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Takao hanya cengar cengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

* * *

 _How can this be wrong_

 _When it feels so right?_

 _Yeah I really need you,_ _I really love you_

"Shin-chan,aku suka kamu. Kamu suka aku nggak?"

"Nggak."

 _Prangggg._ Kaca gymnasium pecah tiba-tiba.

"KOK GITU. LAH TADI UDAH BAHAS SODOK-SODOK." Takao menjerit kolosal.

"Ya sodok-sodok belum berarti seneng kan?"

Takao syok. Ternyata Midorima penyodok tak punya hati.

"SHIN-CHAN MAH JAHAT,KALO GITU AKU GAK MAU-"

"Bakao,aku nggak suka kamu tapi aku cinta kamu."

Takao sukses menggelepar di lantai.

' _aih shin-chan. Kalo gini ako bisa mateee.'_

* * *

AIH SAYA NULIS APA,WKWK. kok cheesy sekali.

saya ngerasa ngerusak lagunya Ariana..

Maaf kalo ada typo,garing kriuk atau kegajean lainnya. Saya nulis ini karena lagi butuh asupan MidoTaka+saya nulis ini ditengah-tengah UN/heh.

Kira-kira,pair apa+lagu apa yang harus saya tulis di chapter depan?saran mungkin?

Akhir kata,review please :D dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca.


	2. The Story of Us

Soundtrack © Rin Carrae

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The Story of Us © Taylor Swift

The School for Good and Evil © Soman Chainani

Warning: OOC,typo,abal,gaje,sho-ai,songfic,multipair,dan lain-lain.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

 _How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

 _But you held your pride like you should've held me._

 _._

"Maaf telat Kuroko-kun. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Furihata Kouki meringis sambil menatap temannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Furihata-kun. Ayo,kita harus segera masuk." Kuroko menarik lengan Furihata memasuki ruangan besar penuh dengan buku-buku dan para siswa yang asik menatap halaman demi halaman yang mereka baca.

Kuroko dan Furihata segera kabur ke bagian novel.

"Aku ingin mencari novel _Golden Road_ dulu." Ucap Kuroko.

"Oke." Furihata mengangguk.

Perhatian Furihata teralihkan kearah pemuda berambut merah dengan sweater rajut dan kemeja putih yang berdiri di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aaa. Furihata Kouki ya?"

"E-eh iya. Akashi Seiijuro?"

Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa detik hingga akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan buku masing-masing.

"Mencari novel apa?"

"N-novel _The School for Good and Evil._ " Furihata menggeser-geser buku dari rak nya.

"Novel tentang dua anak yang masuk kesekolah baik dan buruk,lalu mereka melakukan uji dongeng itu?"

"Iya. Akashi-san sudah membacanya ya?"

"Sudah. Menurutku Agatha di bab terakhir agak sedikit _out of character_. Aku lebih suka Sophie." Akashi memberi pendapat pribadinya tentang novel tersebut. Furihata mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mencari novel tersebut.

"Ini novelnya. Tadi aku barusan selesai membacanya." Akashi menyerahkan novel setebal 500 halaman itu ke Furihata.

"Terimakasih Akashi-san." Furihata tersenyum dan mengambil novel itu dari tangan Akashi. Tapi Akashi menahan novel itu,dan menarik Furihata kearahnya. Sehingga ia limbung dan jatuh kearah Akashi.

"Tolong kembalikan padaku setelah selesai membacanya. Karena novel itu milikku,bukan milik perpustakaan ini. Dan aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau berdiskusi tentang novel itu denganku,Kouki."

Wajah Furihata memerah menahan malu dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

 _Next chapter._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Saya ngerusak lagunya Taylor ini,wkwkwk.

Apalagi alur sangat cepat dan minim deskripsi+modus abal-abal mas juro :(.

Tapi jujur saya sukaaaaa sama lagu ini dan makasih untuk **Baka Ikemen** sudah merekomendasi lagu dan pairingnya :D. Dan maaf kalau saya menghancurkan lagu dan pairnya TTATT. Karena jujur,saya masih agak kesusahan nulis romance. Untuk Novel yang saya sebutin diatas alias School for Good and Evil,SANGAT SAYA REKOMENDASIKAN UNTUK DIBACA karena novelnya keren abis,500 halaman ngga kerasa deh pokoknya/heh.

Akhir kata,review please? Dan pair+lagu apa yang harus saya tulis di chapter depan?:))))


	3. Thinking Out Loud

Soundtrack © Rin Carrae

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Thinking Out Loud © Ed Sheeran

Warning: OOC,typo,abal,gaje,sho-ai,songfic,multipair,dan lain-lain.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

Rumput bergoyang,menandakan adanya angin bertiup.

Pemuda dengan kulit seperti ampas kopi duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda berkulit susu bubuk.

"Kita ngapain ya duduk bengong kaya gini?"

"Gatau deh-ssu. Aowkawkoawkoawko" Susu bubuk tertawa dengan iler berceceran.

"Kita pacaran kan ya."

"Iya. Kenapa? Gak percaya kita pacaran?Bosen sama aku gitu-ssu? Mau putus? HAH?!"

Ampas kopi melotot memandangi kekasih berambut kunyitnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Tadi ketawa kaya tapir,sekarang marah kaya mak lampir.

"Bukan gitu. Kok kita bisa pacaran gitu? Aku wis lali." Ampas kopi,atau yang sekarang kita panggil Aomine(karena ngga enak dipanggil ampas kopi terus) menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Gara-gara kita pegangan tangan. Terus,kita Jadian-ssu." Kise Ryouta menjawab.

"Untung ngga pegang tytyd." Wajah Aomine berubah menjadi _Me Gusta._

Tangan Kise melayang dan mengenai belakang kepala Aomine dengan tepat.

"AOMINECCHI MESUMMMMMMMM"

* * *

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

Mungkin banyak yang heran ya,dari pegangan tangan kok bisa jadian?Apa pegangan tangan terus merambat naik sampai ke tonjolan didada,lalu turun kebawah sampai lembah Grand Canyon? Tidak.

Mereka bilang, ' _Aku wis kadung tresno.'_

Tresno bapak siapa?tidak ada yang tahu. Ada pepatah bilang,' _Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino.'_ Yang artinya 'Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa.'

Terbiasa jotos-jotosan,grepe-grepean,hina-hinaan,dan goyang ranjang menimbulkan gejolak cinta diantara keduanya. Untuk yang terakhir,mereka melakukannya setelah saling mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain.

* * *

 _Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

"Kise,aku mencintaimu. Kau milikku hinga maut memisahkan kita. Kamu mati aku mati. Kamu homo aku juga homo. Kamu ganteng aku juga ganteng. Kamu imut aku juga imut." Entah apa yang Aomine ucapkan,pernyataan cinta atau mengucapkan fitnah?

"Aominecchi memang imut kok. Alias Item Mutlak :D " Kise menjawab pernyataan Aomine dengan bahagia,dan emotikon terakhir itu benar-benar terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Saya minta maaf kalau humor di ff ini garing kriuk dan dipaksakan. :(

EH IYA,yang mau temenan sama saya, silahkan add fb saya Vanillathunder dan twitter saya vanillathunderc,saya buat fb baru,dan belom ada temen buat fangirlingan bareng-bareng :(. Di twitter juga kalau ada yang mau nyapa saya mungkin(?)/narsis.

Terimakasih sudah membaca,review please?


End file.
